Impossible, Improbable, Inevitable
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: Very difficult to deal with - girls. Not likely to be true or to happen - confessions. Certain to happen; unavoidable - falling in love. The Karasuno boys are surely in a pinch... Drabble series / Various!Characters x OC
1. Clingy - Hinata

**Clingy :: Hinata Shouyo**

* * *

 _Improbable (adj.)_

 _-Not likely to be true or to happen_

* * *

" _Hey Hinata, I heard you're on the girls' volleyball team!"_

" _Are you serious?"_

" _N-No I'm not!"_

" _Who are you after? There's a foxy third-year senpai."_

" _There is a foxy senpai but-"_

" _I knew it!"_

* * *

 _Irritated and embarrassed._ Those were the two things Sawamura Daichi felt when he was captured in a tight embrace by Allegri Akira, a member of the girls' volleyball team and his long-time friend. She had been a friend of his since elementary school but he never got the chance to get used to her being too clingy and too attached. Akira deems it normal due to her being raised with the term 'socially adept' etched on her mind.

She feigned a sob, "Dai-kun! Please tell Michi to accept me back!"

"Ah. . . Well, I don't know Aki." Daichi replied in hesitation. Akira reported to him that Michimiya kicked her out the team because she had been skipping a lot of practices. She said it was unintentional, their booming family business was keeping her from attending after-school practices. The boys' volleyball team captain sighed, not knowing how to help his friend. "You, of all people, should know that Michimiya isn't easily persuaded."

"I know!" She let go of him, much to Daichi's delight. "But the only person who can persuade her is you. Help out a friend here, Dai-kun. Please?" With the last word, she embraced him again, earning a loud grunt from the boy.

Daichi was about to reject Akira's plead for help when Hinata Shouyo walked in the gym. "Good afternoon, Daichi-san!" The orange-haired boy greeted in enthusiasm.

"SHOU-TAN?!" Akira gaped at the young boy who was presented infront of him.

"Eh?" Hinata stared at the girl infront of him. He racked his brain and tried to remember who she is. With her olive skin, layered light brown hair, green eyes and her hourglass-figure, Hinata could only gawk at the possibility of who she is.

"Shou- _tan_?" Daichi questioned Akira's sudden honorific at the boy.

Akira blinked one, twice. She tugged at Daichi's sleeve repeatedly and asked, "Daichi, is that Hinata Shouyo I'm seeing?!"

"Uh. . . Yeah." He nodded, "Hinata, meet Allegri Akira-"

"Kyaaaaa~!" She squealed in delight and made a run towards the aspiring ace. "I missed you soooo much, my dearest little Kouhai!" Akira gave Hinata a tight hug, kissing both his cheeks as a greeting.

Shouyo blushed red and found it hard to create a simple and coherent sentence because of the affection shown by the girl. "I-I—Senpai—You-"

"How have you been, Shou-tan?" She said with an affectionate tone in her voice, as if she doesn't sense the nervousness of Hinata. The girl kept her arms latched around Shouyo's neck. Akira looked at the orange-haired boy with a gleeful smile on her face, "You didn't tell me you're attending Karasuno in high school!"

"I'm f-fine, Akira-senpai!" He stammered in reply. Hinata found it impossible to keep eye contact so he looked everywhere except her face. "Y-You didn't tell me you're going to K-Karasuno either."

"I transferred here last year." She answered nonchalantly. By now, Daichi left the two to their own world and helped Ennoshita and the other team members set up.

Hinata was uncomfortable at the hug at first but he remembered the clinginess of Akira. It made him ease up a bit and it made him focus more to be able to create coherent sentences with less stuttering, "Why d-didn't you go to Niyima? I thought th-that was your dream school, senpai?"

"I thought so, too." She grinned and raised her voice loud enough for Daichi to hear, "Dai-kun told me that if I attended Niyama High, I wouldn't have the chance to be a regular."

"It was a mere opinion, Aki!" He replied indignantly, "Don't blame it on me!"

"I'm not blaming you, Dai-kun~" She giggled at the expected response, "So, how are your jumps?"

"Uaah! I've been improving so much, Akira-senpai!" Hinata's eyes lit-up and a wide smile formed on his lips, "Thanks to Kageyama, I get to rack up loads of points for the team and I'm gonna become like the little giant!"

The girl let go of Hinata and shook his shoulders excitedly. "I'd love to see you on action! When's your next practice match?"

"Uh. . . We have a practice match with Fukurodani this Saturday."

Akira smiled and exclaimed, "Though Michimiya would kill me more, I'd rather see my protégé's improvements!"

"If she hears you, you're so dead." Daichi countered jokingly at Akira's statement.

"I know right!" She laughed at the thought as if it doesn't intimidate her. "Anyway, see you on Saturday, Shou-tan~"

"Hai, Akira-senpai!" He nodded eagerly, a chance that Hinata found to impress his former instructor.

Akira hugged Shouyo for the last time and gave him a peck on the lips. It shocked the orange-haired boy to the point where he could only hear his heart beating so hard. He had hidden infatuation to the girl ever since she started teaching him about the basics of spiking. Little did he expect that she'd be the one to steal his first kiss from him.

"It's a date, m'kay?" _Hinata wanted to faint right then and there._


	2. Hit On - Azumane

**Hit On :: Asahi**

* * *

 _Impossible (adj.)_

-not able to occur, exist or to be done.

-very difficult to deal with.

* * *

Whispers and murmurs follow her around campus. There's no place she'd go that is ever serene. Usui Kaede is a girl of idiosyncratic liberty. Because of her gem studded dragon-like ear piercing that shape the lobe of her ear, her onyx polished finger nails, her shadowy-colored luscious lips, her glare that pierces through anyone's soul - she is believed to be affiliated with the fearsome yakuza.

She have long brown hair that reached up until her hips but it was always pulled up in by a messy pony tail. The girl has deep brown eyes that almost looks as if she has dark orbs for irises. Her pale skin and slightly-angled face shape made her daunting and unapproachable. This said factor canceled out the circumstance that she is slightly lacking in the height department for her age, as she is at 5"4' with the age of sixteen. Despite her deficient stature, her aura of intimidation never let anyone near her.

Of course, no one has ever come close into proving this notion as the students would always clear out from her path. No one, in their right mind, has ever thought of befriending the said girl. No one, except for Tanaka Ryuunosuke, has ever talked to her like she was as human as the next person is.

The girl strode across the halls of Karasuno with her usual poise, a glare sent to anyone who dares to make eye contact. Kaede was silent as she listened to the daily rumors of her fellow students. Taking note about their theories of her upbringing, her attitude or her family always amuse her, given that it always change.

She reached her destination and surveyed the premise. The front of the volleyball gym was nihil of students loitering around. The girl knocked on the metal door of the gym and waited for someone to answer her.

A tall, long-haired, muscular man opened the door for her with a surprised expression. Kaede looked at him straight in the eyes without her natural glare. With the short exchange of glances, she almost forgot what she was doing in front of the gym. "Is Tanaka here?"

"U-Uh. . ." The guy looked baffled at her question, as if he was slightly pulled away from a trance, "Tanaka, there's someone looking for you!" He called out in haste, turning his back from Kaede.

"Coming!" Was the answer to his call.

Kaede ogled him more, her eyes liking every passing moment. She knows that she is down-right smitten. His looks are _so_ her type. He was lean and muscular, that was a given. But what caught her interest was the somewhat timid mien in his eyes. "J-Just a minute, I g-guess. He's still practicing-"

"You look dashing, senpai." She cut him as she gave him a sly smile, "I'm Usui Kaede of year two, class five. We should go out clubbing sometime." The girl proposed, knowing that she'd have to be the first one to make a move or she won't get anywhere.

"I-I. . . I'm not the kind to. . . go clubbing, to be honest." He answered apologetically with a matching sheepish scratch on the back of his head.

The girl wasn't wholly stunned by the response and shrugged nonchalantly, "We could egg someone's house, then. That'd be fun!"

"A-Ahhh. . . I'm not the p-person to stir up trouble, ei-either."

"You don't like adventure? Well that's a first. . ." She made a slight pouty gesture with her lips as she thought of anything else that may force the guy into succumbing to her suggestions of hanging out. "Be happy because you're my type so I'd make an exception for you."

His eyes widened at the effortlessly said revelation, "Y-Y-Your type-?!"

"Here's my number." The brunette slipped up a thin piece of paper with her contact number on his hands, "Meet me at the coffee shop 'round the corner on Saturday at 9 AM. I'll be waiting-"

"What's that, Asahi-san. . .?" Tanaka suddenly appeared behind the slightly blushing tall guy, whom Kaede presumed to be 'Asahi', "Oh! Usui-chan, hey!"

She gave out a greeting and reached for her math notebook, "The shitty notes you were asking for is here, by the way." Kaede said to Tanaka, the vulgar word flowing out her mouth as if she's used to using it all the time. "Everything from fucking algebra to bitching geometry is in there so don't let your pea-brain get the best of you on the quiz tomorrow."

"Uooh! You're a life saver, Usui-chaaaan! Why do people judge you for being bad and evil?"

"They misunderstand the beauty of being liberated from any bulge-kicking rules. . ." She said simply, "I'm pretty sure you and senpai understand me wholly."

"Senpai?" Tanaka asked the girl with a questioning look etched on his face.

"Isn't he also like us?"

"W-What like you guys?" Asahi responded in panic, his eyebrows knitted in confusion about the current topic at hand

"Aren't you a rebel? A hoodlum? A punk? Like us?" Kaede motioned at herself and Tanaka who slapped her hand away, commenting that he's 'not a punk'

"No! I-I'm not like that!"

"Wahahaha!" Came the booming laughter of the shaved-headed guy, "Stupid, Usui! Asahi-san isn't really as wild as he looks."

Looking shell-shocked and surprised, Kaede stammered, "H-He isn't?!"

* * *

 _Extra:_

Tanaka re-entered the gym, howling with laughter, "You guys should've seen Asahi-san's face!" He announced at the group. "He was-!"

"T-Tanaka, please stop. . ." The said boy was slightly baffled and mortified at the earlier exchange of conversation.

"He was petrified when Usui-chan-"

"USUI?!" Sawamura and Sugawara chorused in disbelief, " USUI KAEDE OF THE SECOND YEAR?"

"Keh." Tsukishima clicked his tongue, "The no-good trouble-maker."

"W-Who?" Asahi asked hesitantly, not really sure whether or not he's ready for their answers.

"She's said to be a yakuza member but that's still a rumor that no one can prove." Kageyama stated, his face stoic and unaffected as it usually is.

His face earning pale shades of white, Asahi exclaimed, "She's a yakuza?!"

"Asahi-san! What's wrong?" Nishinoya questioned, seeing that Karasuno's ace looked as if he's seen a ghost.

"Sh-She gave me her number and asked me out on a date." Asahi answered with bated breath, envisioning about his impending kismet.

"WHAT?!"


	3. Intense - Tsukishima

**Intense :: Tsukishima**

* * *

 _Impossible (adj.)_

-not able to occur, exist or to be done.

-very difficult to deal with.

* * *

She had been internally fighting with herself whether or not to kill the blond male perched beside her. Yuu Akio is, unfortunately, the partner of none-other than Karasuno's resident bully – Tsukishima Kei. The said girl is peculiar by nature; Akio's bubbly but not exactly approachable. She's surly but not exactly of the "Kuudere" type.

People talk to her but they rarely stay within her inner circle of friends, which is safe to say that it was nonexistent. Akio never really minded it, she actually like having distance with her classmates. Often, the girl has her own world, her own perfect place where she is most comfortable with none other than herself.

But now, she's tied within the confines of her classroom, a deep scowl etched on her face. It was thirty minutes after class dismissals and Akio was fuming by the asinine remark given by her partner about the project. They were supposed to answer the given questions prior to the experiment they did on their science class.

"That's as easy as one-two-three, idiot!" She screeched disdainfully at the unaffected boy beside her, "Why are you even in this class, huh?!"

"Getting psyched up again, ice princess?" Tsukishima commented with an obvious mocking tone, his arms crossed. The blond, then, leaned down to meet his partner in the eye, "Perhaps I should call you 'queen'. A condescending queen." He nodded in agreement to himself while slumping back to his former position, proud of the insult he directed towards her.

Dark brown eyes burning in a big flurry of rage, Akio gave him a deadly glare, "Don't call me that, Kuso-shima*! And besides, your observations suck!" She snatched the paper containing their answers from the lanky guy, ripping it into small bits before tossing the pieces everywhere. The girl hunched down her chair, opposite of Tsukishima's, blowing a few strands of her side swept bangs in annoyance.

Tsukishima's eye twitched in frustration, "Well I'm not _that_ of a scientific guy. Cut me some slack." He spat with venom.

"You already have four fucking eyes!" Akio pointed an accusing finger towards his square spectacles. "You can't observe such a phenomenon like baking soda and vinegar together? Man, give me a shitty rope! I'd gladly do the world a favor by hanging you on the sakura tree. That way, the world will be rid of an asshole." The girl rambled on.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and stood up, taking his school bag with him. "I'm leaving. I can't take your useless nagging." He stated, making a break towards the door with haste.

"Come back here, bitch!" Akio ran after him, "I'm not doing this project all by myself!" She exclaimed furiously, tugging at the sleeve of Tsukishima's gakuran with force.

The tall blond spared a look at her; his eyebrows arched, making a sardonic expression. "You've got no friends, surely you would've learn to do things by yourself." He remarked before pulling his sleeve away from her and leaving her in the room.

"Mother-effin' son of a fuuuuuuck!"

* * *

The morning after Tsukishima's 'grand walk-out', Akio walked in their classroom in a gloomy trance. She was up all night, searching for complex answers and observations about their agonizingly simple experiment.

 _It can't be helped. Kuso-shima's stupid_. She thought to herself while walking towards the said boy's desk.

He was holding his iPhone, playing some tunes from his ridiculously expensive-looking headphones. It irked Akio more, seeing that her 'supposed' partner was chilling and relaxing while she had suffered a sleepless night. "You look sluggish, queen." Tsukishima greeted her with his usual insulting voice when he looked up.

"Here." Akio shoved a folder in his face roughly, "Take out the shit that seems to be irrelevant."

"Oh~ She really did it by herself!" The blond smirked, "Great job." He said monotonously, not really giving off that grateful vibe. Tsukishima opened the folder, skimming through the content of the papers inside it. He was muttering inarticulate phrases that the girl didn't paid attention to.

Akio glared daggers at the unknowing boy. Her mind wandering over the ways she could do to torture him while trying to not be really obvious about it. "What are you looking at?" His sarcastic voice pierced through her reverie, "You want me to thank you or something? 'Coz I'm not giving you one."

"No." Akio replied plainly, "I'm scrutinizing your ugly face. I know why I hate you so much."

"Don't be like that." He grinned at her, eyes glinting in mischief, "Girls your age should act nice and polite. You'd end up single and living with about twenty cats-"

The ravenette rolled her eyes, before sharply cutting him, "Better than having a shitty husband lazing around the fucking house and demanding a load of bullshit."

"Ugh. You are way too intense. ." Tsukishima mumbled inaudibly but the girl heard it well.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Go back to your kingdom, queen." He waved off the Akio, shooing her rudely.

"Stop calling me that, Kuso-shima!" With that, Akio stomped towards her desk, sulking in the process.

* * *

 _Extra:_

Yamaguchi saw the exchange as he was entering the room, "What's with Yuu-san, Tsukki?" He asked the blond with curious inquisition.

"Dunno."Tsukishima looked down at the folder and hid it in his desk compartment before continuing his music. Apologizing to the girl crossed his mind but he shook it off, claiming to himself that he didn't need to.

From the corner of her eyes, Akio saw the blond megane continue his music and her hands formed a fist. She is so killing Tsukishima when she gets the chance. _Little did she know, Tsukishima didn't remove anything from her paper._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _*Kuso - Japanese, 'shit'_

Because my cousin insisted that I do a Tsukishima drabble next. Tsukishima, she gets.

Thank you to those who followed and I hope you guys review so I know what aspects I should improve on!


End file.
